Disney Mad World Bye Natchan!
by Natsuki-Kuun
Summary: La petite sirène en version bleach qui part complètement en cacahuète ça vous tente?    Attention cette fiction complètement débile peut déteriorer votre matière grise!  Nous vous informons également du retour du virus Inoue 2.0!  TOUS AUX ABRIS!
1. The little mermaid

Il était une fois dans un pays lointain, une jeune princesse qui naquit d'un père et d'une mère ( que de logique voyez-vous).

Très vite elle montra des symptômes étranges et se mit à vénérer un Dieu étrange que personne de son peuple ne connaissait.

Elle sembla très jeune être intéresser par le yaoi et le rating M .

Après avoir massacrer un kikoolol à coup de clavier d'ordinateur, ses parents décidèrent que s'en était assez et la dégagèrent de la demeure familiale...

Cette jeune femme que tout le monde trouvait bizarre avait néanmoins un talent !

Sisisis ! Je vous l'assure !

Elle était capable de transformer n'importe quels amis en couples yaoi !

Mais là n'est pas la question ( pour une fois ).

Arrêtons la cette brève biographie et passons à ce qui nous intéresse !

Un jour elle enleva plusieurs personne et les enferma dans le théâtre de son nouveau château.

« Dans un pays très lointain vivait une jeune sirène du nom de Grimmjow ! »

A cet instant, le bleuté apparut sur la scène, accoutré d'une queue de poisson et boudant.

« Elle rêvait de voir un jour le monde des humains !

- …

J'ai dit elle rêvait de voir un jour le monde des humains !

Oh ! Commheu je rêvheu de voirheu le mondheu des humains ! Déclama l'espada. »

Il accompagna sa réplique d'un geste théâtrale vers le plafond et regardait avec inquiétude un spot qui manquait de peu de lui tomber dessus.

« A la suite d'un orage, il rencontra le prince du Royaume de Karakura et tomba éperdument amoureux de lui !

Ah que je l'aime ce conn... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa tirade qu'un gros livre de poésie lui tomba sur la tête.

« Le poids des mots mon pauvre Grimmjow ! Lui lança Ichigo derrière le rideau.

Bref ! Continua Kon, qui servait de narrateur pour l'occasion. Il s'en alla donc trouver la sorcière Hallibel au fond de sa grotte ! »

Arriva alors Hallibel, vêtu d'une robe en cuir plus sexy que jamais.

« Je sais que je n'ai jamais été gentille et sincère !

Tu l'as dit !

… J'ai vraiment mérité le nom de sorcière !

J'ai toujours cru qu'on t'appelait la reine de cœur tient...

PAUVRE AME EN PERDITION ! DECIDE TOI ! FAIT TON CHOIX ! »

La pauvre blonde avait complètement pété son câble sur la scène et tenait maintenant le bleuté par les épaules et le secouait dans tout les sens.

« C'EST BON ! J'ACCEPTE ! »

Hallibel sembla se calmer.

« Maintenant... Chante !

Mais c'est pas dans le contrat ça ! »

Un second livre de poésie lui tomba sur la tête sous un ricanement provenant de derrière le rideau.

« AHAHAHHAAAA ! ! »

Tout le monde dans la salle se boucha les oreilles et la peluche se dépêcha de reprendre.

« Une fois qu'il eu trouver des jambes, il remonta à la surface et rencontra le prince. Son pacte avec la sorcière stipulait qu'il avait trois jours pour le séduire sinon il mourrait ! »

Grimmjow entra de nouveau sur scène, la queue de poisson en moins, et se dirigea vers Ichigo, un regard pervers à l'appuie.

« Regarde là... Douce et fragile à la fois... »

Shuhei et un orchestre symphonique venait d'apparaître derrière eux alors qu'Ichigo, habillé en prince, tentait tant bien que mal d'échapper à l'arrancar.

« Elle ne dit rien elle se tait, mais son cœur brûle en secret...

JE T'EMMERDE ! »

Grimmjow avait commencer à courir après Ichigo qui faisait des allers retours entre les deux bords de la scène.

« Elle dira pas un mot, ne dira pas un mot, avant d'être embrasser !

TA GUEULE SHUHEI !

Elle va très bien ma gueule merci ! Répondit Hisagi avant de reprendre sa chanson. »

Voyant que tout ça commençait à dégénérer Kon reprit l'histoire.

« Heu... après moult péripéties, Grimmjow et le prince décidèrent de se marier... Mais... Il se mit à improviser. Avant il devait rencontrer le terrible Roi Isshin !

ICHIGO ! Hurla son père en rentrant sur scène.

AH NAN PAS LUI EN PLUS ! »

Ichigo continuait de courir en tenant son pantalon, Grimmjow étant agrippé à l'une de ses jambes et esquivait tant bien que mal les coups de pieds de son père.

« SOUS LE SOLEIL ! ET SOUS L'OC...

FERME LA SHUHEI ! Cria une énième fois le rouquin à bout de nerf ! »

La scène était un véritable chant de bataille.

Finalement après avoir remarquer qu'Isshin voulait tuer le sexta, ce dernier avait attraper Ichigo et le portait tout en courant dans les coulisses et en lançant divers projectiles à leurs poursuivant.

Passant du livre de poésie, au dictionnaire en passant par Orihime qui passait par là et qui avait trouver tout ça amusant !

« YOUHOU ! Ria-t-elle.

Femme revient ici ! »

Admirons ici, le calme d'Ulquiorra.

Rappelons que cette espèce en voie de disparition est très peu sociable et est le souffre douleur préféré de toute fanficeuse ou KYA qui se respecte !

« Nous sommes les six filles du roi Triton ! Notre père nous a donné de jolie non !

Ruk-i-a !

Tatsu-ki !

Gg-io ! ( POURQUOI JE SUIS PAS UNE FILLE ! )

Byaku-ya ! ( no comment... )

Matsumo-to !

Hina-mori !

VOUS VOUS ETES TROMPER DE SCENE BANDE DE CAS SOCIAUX ! »

././././././../././././././././.

Je sais pas ce qui m'as prit d'écrire ça...

Je m'étonne moi même !

J'ai honte de ce texte ! Il est tellement débile !


	2. Beauty and the Beast

Le rideau était fermer et dans un coin de la scène, éclairer par un spot se trouvait Kon attendant de pouvoir commencer.

Il s'éclaircit la voix.

« Hum hum ! Il était une fois dans une petite ville, vivait un jeune homme nommé Ichigo et son père Isshin. Le brave Isshin était un inventeur de génie et il s'en alla présenter l'une de ses trouvailles à la foire annuelle ! »

La peluche se mit à regarder tout autour de lui d'un œil inquiet.

Tout était bien trop calme...

Le lourd tissus rouge s'ouvrit sur Ichigo, vêtu d'une robe bleu avec un tablier blanc et qui portait un panier sous le bras.

Il semblait s'être calmer depuis la dernière représentation.

Mieux même, il affichait un visage euphorique.

« VIIILLLLLEEEE SAGGGGEEEE !

MOINS FORT !

Sur un petit nuage ! Où le jours ! Se tiennent immobiles ! Où les gens ! Des le matin bavassent ! De tout et de rien... »

Tout les acteurs avaient les yeux ronds comme des billes en se rendant comptes que le rouquin chantait divinement bien !

« Kon ! C'est à toi ! »

La peluche repris ses esprits et se remit à parler.

« Heu ouai... Bon on va faire un conte version courte. Le père d'Ichigo ne possédant pas de GPS, il se perdit dans la forêt et rencontra bientôt la terrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

ABREGE ! Hurla Grimmjow derrière le rideau.

...rrrible Aizen ! Ce dernier décida donc de le garder enfermer mais ce rendit bien vite compte que l'homme était insupportable ! Alors il se rendit dans le village et frappa à la porte d'Ichigo. »

L'orangé ouvrit la porte qui faisait partie du décors et demanda, complètement pris par le rôle.

« J'peux vous aidez ?

Je vous ramène votre père ! »

Une expression d'effroi s'afficha sur le joli minois du plus jeune et il se mit à hurler alors que son père ne cessait d'essayer de le frapper.

Il se mit alors à genoux aux pieds du brun et supplia.

« Je vous en supplie ! Par pitié emmener moi loin de ce malade ! »

Aizen haussa les épaules et attrapa Ichigo comme un sac de pomme de terre pour le mettre sur son épaule.

« Y'a quelque chose... Dans son regard. D'un peu fragile et de léger comme un...

Mon visage c'est de l'autre côté Ichigo ! »

La fraise se mit à rougir avant d'être balancer sur une chaise au bout d'une table.

Nouveau décor installé dans un temps records.

Rentra alors Ulquiorra déguisé en horloge et Grimmjow en chandelier.

« C'EST LA FETE C'EST LA... »

Le bleuté n'eut pas le temps de dire ouf qu'un projectile lui tomba dessus alors que toutes les autres personnes derrières les rideaux hurlaient.

« NE CHANTE PAS ! »

Vexé, le sexta sortit de scène, la larme à l'œil.

« ET D'ABORD POURQUOI C'EST AIZEN QUI VA AVEC BERRY HEIN ? »

Tout le monde l'ignora alors que Starrk c'était jeté sur Ichigo et lui mordait le bras.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il me veut? Merde ! Sauvé moi ! Pleura-t-il.

C'est la scène des loups ! Courage Aizen arrive... »

Dix minute plus tard.

« Tu sais quoi Shuhei ?

Heu... non...

LA PROCHAINE FOIS FERME LA ! »

Aizen finit par arriver une tasse de thé à la main.

Il dégagea l'espada d'une revers de main, posa sa tasse et pris Ichigo dans ses bras.

« Et le narrateur ?

Il a fait une hémorragie en voyant Rukia déguisé en plumeau...

Ah... »

Le brun sortit de scène avec l'orangé et se fut l'heure du finaaaaaaaaaaallllllllll !

Hisagi ! A toi le micro !

« Histoire éternelle...

On espère que sa va pas continuer... Dit Toshiro.

Qu'on ne croit jamais...

T'es le prochain sur la liste Toshi-kun ! Remarqua Gin !

DE DEUX INCONNUS ! QU'UN GESTE IMPREVUE ! RAPPROCHE EN SECRET !

Tu veux la belle jambe que ça me fait dans la tronche ?

ET SOUDAIN SE POSE ! SUR LEURS...

Arrancar.

… EN FETE UN...

Szayel.

ROSE ! UN RIEN PAS GRAND CHOSE ! UN...

Shinigami.

OFFERTE !

…

QUI S'AMUSE A BOUSILLER MA CHANSON BANDE D'IMBECILE ! »

Une gros livre tomba sur la tête de Shuhei qui s'évanouit sous le choc.

« Dur dur la vie de comédien... Fit remarquer Ulquiorra. »

PROCHAINEMENT DANS LES SALLES :

Toshiro Hitsugaya dans le rôle de...

dans...

Proposer vos idées !

././././././././././././././.

Je crois que j'ai complètement pété mon câble là...

Mais au moins j'espère que vous avez rit autant que moi en l'écrivant !


End file.
